Exorcist Plus Vampire
by rigter
Summary: After clossing Gehenna s Gate, Mephisto decides to enroll Rin to Yokai Academy to hide him, training, and for his fun. See our favorite teenager half demon on his adventure in a monster school.


**Hell yeah! Here it is my second fic, I´m not a crazy fan of Rosario + Vampire but this anime fits very well with some much other I´ve seen, so that´s the reason I wrote this fic. At first, I was really sad because I couldn´t believe there wasn´t any Blue exorcist-Rosario + Vampire X-over, but well, I cheered myself to do the first. I could disappoint, more than one of you but this will be, like my first fic, an Anime-Anime X-over, sorry, but for school I don´t have time to read manga, and I only very few times to see two anime chapters per week. **

**This story will run in the start of the Rosario´s anime, and in the finish of the Blue exorcist. I was thinking if should put Tsukune in, but anyway I won´t write anything about him in this chapter.**

**So, said this, let´s get started**

**I don´t own Rosario + Vampire or Blue Exorcist**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Places/Times_

"**Mental Talking"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Half Demon Plus Vampire<strong>

There was a beautiful normal day, everything was happening as normal, people in the streets talking, cars running through the city, children playing, and students heading to their schools and finally the blue endless sea, that was all, two blue orbs, could see from a bus window, this guy, totally contrasting the beautiful day, had a little sad expression, he was a fifteen year old teen, with blue-nearly black disordered hair, which reached the low part of his neck, and teeth which resembled to fierce canines, the most curious feature on his face were his ears which were a pointy ones like a goblin´s. He wore a short sleeve white shirt with a school logo on its left side, khaki pants and black shoes; he had attached around his body which seemed a tube-form thing evolved in a red cloth envelope.

On the seat at his left there was a little black cat whit two enormous yellow eyes and green iris, the lower part of its head of a chocolate brown fur; while his stomach and part of his right foreleg are white the two special features on the cat were, first, two yellow horns on the upper part of its head, and second, the fact it had two, yes I said two, tails.

The little cat noted the sad expression on the boy and thought **"Rin, are you alright?"** The question incredibly, snapped the boy, now known as Rin, of his thoughts, how could a guy understand a cat?

"Yea, I´m alright Kuro, I was only thinking about what that Mephisto told me" it looked like answered the cat, but how and why, thanks he is half human half demon, he can hear another demons and monsters and because this cat Kuro is a demon and also his familiar.

"I still cannot believe it" said Rin.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flsahback – The day before – True Cross Academy<span>_

"_What are you talking about!" Rin questions all aloud._

"_My my, calm down Rin, I was only saying that after this Gehenna´s Gate event and more people knowing that you´re Satan´s son, you shall be in problem here, I only told you that you should hide yourself in another academy of one of my friends for a while" answered calmly a figure sat in a desk, the Principal Mephisto Pheles._

_He was tall man with pointy ears and sharp teeth. He had dark purple hair and forest green eyes. His normal clothes consisted on a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes. His appearance prompted Rin many times to refer to him as 'the Clown'._

"_But I´m here to teach everyone that I´m not like Satan! I´m here to train to defeat him! If I´m not here how I am supposed to get stronger?" replied the young exorcist, hitting hard the desk with his fists._

"_Don´t worry Rin, that school isn´t a normal one after all, you´ll figure it when you reach there. I can only say that you could train a lot at that place, and who knows maybe that could be the best training you could ever had" said the principal smirking._

"_But what about Yukio, Shiemi and the others?" asked Rin_

"_That is a place only you could enter, but if you want you can carry with that cat of yours. And for your friends, you can come to see them for times, but it would be once in a month; and you couldn´t stay more than a day" was the response of the man in white._

_This response make Rin to grit his teeth and clench his fists, he didn´t want to leave, but Mephisto had a point, plus if he stayed, not only he if not his friends could be also hurt, so he had no options. Irritated he grumbled "Well, when am I going?"_

"_Tomorrow around 7 o´clock, you have the rest of the day to pack and say goodbye, but I tell you this right now, don´t tell anyone where are you going, it´s better that way. Oh, and don´t forget to carry with Kurikara you may need it" said Pheles giggling._

"_Ok, I won´t tell anyone" he said still a little annoyed while leaving._

_When he left Mephisto began to think 'A half demon in a school of monsters, such an interesting story, I can´t wait to see how this will turn._

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback End<span>_

Rin was lost again in his thoughts when the bus passed through a tunnel, Rin noted how strange it was when the tunnel began to glow in different colors and after turning black again.

At this, the bus driver started to tell him "Kid, you better watch out, Yokai Academy can be veeery scary" chuckled still driving while saw the boy through the mirror with his glowing eyes.

Rin heard this but was not bothering him, he finally said in a bored-sad tone "I can take care of myself, I´ve been in worst terms" remembering when he fought Amaimon and got mad, thought he gain so much power, he couldn´t control himself.

"Oooooooooh, so we have a tough one here, he he he, interesting" mumbled the driver "Kid, get ready, we´re reaching the school" chuckled again while they emerge from the tunnel.

As Rin could say, the place looked like a horror movie he used the watch. The ground was gray, cracked and lifeless, on the right side there was is a scarecrow surrounded by skulls and a pumpkin in the place the head should be, he also saw a cliff which extended in a blood red colored sea, which ended in the horizon. When he turned he could see the skull, right after a dead trees forest, and tombstone marked path.

'_What´s up with this place' _thought Rin. He was about to aske to the bus driver if this was there right place when he heard.

"Good luck, kid you´ll need it" said this he closed the bus doors and left from the same tunnel they emerged.

"I think this is the right place after all, let´s go, Kuro" the familiar nodded, and they headed towards the school.

They were walking right in the middle of the path when Kuro heard a squeaky sound **"Rin, did you heard that?"** the familiar asked.

"Yeah, but there should be a bat or some animal, whatever leave it, we shall go to the school to talk to the Headmaster guy" responded Rin, Kuro nodded, still a little curious for the sound.

Another ten seconds passed, and heard the noise again. **"That´s the noise again, I wonder what could be"** thought Kuro, right after a bat appeared saying "I´m a bat, dechuu".

"See I told it was a b-" he couldn´t finish the sentence when he got slammed by a bicycle, and also her owner. All was black for Rin when he spotted something soft with his hand; in response he heard a soft moan.

Heard this he wide-opened his eyes and saw a pink waist height haired girl about his age, he couldn´t help but stare at he, at that the girl said "Sorry, I´m anemic and I lose control of my bike" at this she opened her eyes revealing two emerald orbs.

By the realized that he was touching a thigh, her thigh, it took some seconds to him to see in which position he was, when he got it, rapidly stepped back apologizing fearfully, which his nose betrayed him and started to bleed, '_Shit'_ he thought, while covering it with his hands.

The girl noticed this "Oh, no you´re bleeding" she said as she took out a handkerchief, and with the intention to clean it, she approached him, her intention didn´t last when she smell.

"T-This scent… I cannot…" she said while blushing at which Rin gave her a puzzled look. "Sorry, but I am a vampire" she finally said and reached his neck, biting it, and sucking his blood. She couldn´t say why but his blood was magnificent, the best thing she drank before this, were the human blood packages, still those were far away for the taste of this one.

She could stay there, sucking his blood for hours if she wanted, but Kuro which had seen everything, decided to interfere. **"Hey, stop it! What do you think you´re doing with Rin!"** Moka could hear him, and for this fact she stopped.

"The cat… has just… talked?" she said as turned to Rin, which was busy rubbing his neck. She decided to drop the subject, and turned fully to Rin.

She started to say normally "So… tell me, do you… hate vampires?" she said a little sad the last part.

Rin thought for a moment "I don´t know, you are the first one I ever met, and although you sucked my blood I don´t see reasons to hate you" said this time rubbing his head.

She saw his blue eyes, and knew that he wasn´t lying so her face brightened, and after she threw herself towards the boy, which surprised Rin and Kuro, leaving the two teens in a compromising position. "So, can we be friends?" she asked-pleaded.

"Yeah, sure" he affirmed blushing, maybe for the position they were or maybe just for her.

"That´s awesome, I´m Akashiya Moka" said her in a cheerful tone, offering him a hand to him.

"O-Okumura Rin" answered the half demon blushing, while standing up. Now standing he said "and this is my cat, Kuro" he said pointing at the black cat.

Now said all this Kuro lightened his mood towards her, and cheerfully he said with a smile **"Nice to meet you"**

"I was wondering, the cat… can talk?" Moka said a little surprised but at the time shyly.

"So you can hear him too, he is a cat demon and he´s my familiar" the esquire responded, surprising even more Moka, she could only respond with a 'wow', even among monsters, this kind of demons were rare to se.

"So let´s get going or we´ll gonna be late" said Rin heading to the school.

Right now, he was happy, nearly forgetting why he was sad at first, but he decided that if he had a friend here it wouldn´t be so bad, plus he could still visit his friends, so he took the good point of view of his situation.

Now, in front of the school gates Rin said "You go to the ceremony, I have to talk with this Headmaster guy, see ya later" at this he started to run towards the school.

"See you later" waved Moka to him, right after she headed towards the ceremony.

**TBC**

**Hell yeah! I hope you all liked it, this is all for a prologue I think. Next time will be until the end of the first anime chapter, from that I will write a one chapter per one anime chapter.**

**But I leave with a question to you, who should be Rin´s pairing here, although I will also pair him with Shiemi and Izumo, I want to pair him with one, only one, of the Rosario girls, so who should she be, Mizore, Ruby, Kurumu or Moka? Even kokoa could be an option since she is only one year younger than him**

**Like I said in my other fic I don´t like so much Moka but I don´t hate her, but if you tell me about Inner Moka, I like her so much, I near love her (not as much as Mizore or Ruby), but well I ask you to tell who do you think. Review please.**

**So from now that´s all, see ya next time.**


End file.
